


One More Chance IX

by DancingHare



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingHare/pseuds/DancingHare
Summary: Vassanta learns more about her nemesis.





	One More Chance IX

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published July 8, 2008

So the dog’s name was Istahn. As in all cities, money talked in Shattrath, and she’d paid well for the information. Qahhar had come through admirably, she had to admit. Once a captain for the traitor Prince, he’d leapt from that sinking ship like a rat when Kael’thas’ fate began to falter. He now prowled Shattrath at his leisure, his past sins lost in the crowd. But no matter, she had his name now, and the knowledge reassured her that she still held some degree of control.

In spite of the scare, it felt good to be back in the city. After all of this time, the Vindicator had at last looked her over and declared her ready to enlist. She’d curbed the immediate urge to hug him, fortunately, but she still could hardly keep her voice steady as she thanked him. When he assured her that her father would be proud, she had to excuse herself before the tears came.

She’d felt more keenly in these past few weeks than she had for several years before, and she could not understand what had changed. Guilt, fear, affection — perhaps even more than affection, but she didn’t care to consider that. It was as if a veil had been suddenly removed from her eyes, rendering everything sharper and more brightly.

Vassanta had wasted no time on arriving, bringing her enlistment papers to the barracks where, a lifetime ago, her father had once stayed. They looked her over and sent her to spar with a handful of the other fresh recruits. It felt good to be among her kind again, after the foreign streets of Stormwind, to joke and talk in their own language and remember their shared past. The males weren’t beyond her notice, either, and one in particular made her ear tips warm, promising to meet her later that night.

She reclined beside one of the pools, her muscles twinging pleasantly from the exercise. Ordinarily she might have rested, but her mind was racing far too fast for sleep. Tomorrow her true test would begin, and she could at last do her part to help her home and her people and then — then there would be time enough to deal with the blood elf.


End file.
